Konohagakure Middle School Cheerleading Team!
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Random perverted stories about the cheerleaders, as you could probably tell from the title. There's a reason why it's M rated so don't worry, there's sex. Yuri, maybe. Yaoi, if there are enough requests for it. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

First Pair: Hinata and Naruto

* * *

><p>"Okay, Hinata…just give it up. I'll start smearing it all over you so that it looks like you're wearing bloomers."<p>

"T-Tsunade-sama, y-you're joking, right?" Hinata laughed nervously, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

The two cheerleaders dressed in red and white were now behind the school field, away from where the others were currently preparing for cheering for the sports day which was slowly coming to its end, where they would then have to start their performance of cheerleading.

The Konohagakure Middle school was well known for their many cheerleading teams which had won almost all of the contests that take place, grabbing away all of the golden trophies. The batch this year must not be any different, and they must perform just as great as the years before them had.

Their principal was also the leader of the cheerleading team, Tsunade.

"I'm dead serious." Tsunade answered, grabbing a stick of pure white paint out of her pocket. "Now that everyone else have the same costume, it would be uncool for you to be the odd girl out…"she stated.

"Huh…?" Hinata shivered, her pussy that was wide opened for the world to see twitching drastically before she finally turned away, only to be grabbed from behind by the woman in her fifties and pushed down onto the floor, leaving her butt opened hanging in the air.

Tsunade spread opened her legs and pushed them under her shoulders, turning her head over to the guy who stood at the side watching them with a blush.

"Hey! Stay still!" she shouted to the girl, before looking at him once more. "Naruto! Don't just stand there! Give me a hand!" she barked.

"Huh?" he shouted in disbelief.

"You're the one who pulled off her bloomers in the first place, aren't you?" Tsunade accused.

Naruto sweatdropped and cast a glance at the pair of white bloomers hidden safely behind his back in his hands.

"There's no time for this! Hurry up and pin her legs down!" Tsunade yelled.

"Nooo! Naruto-kun, don't!" Hinata cried.

Naruto looked down. 'Forgive me, Hinata-chan.'

"EEK! Ah!" Hinata moaned out as the brush came into contact with the sides of her cute little pussy.

"But are you sure nobody's going to notice even if you smear that over her?" Naruto questioned hesitantly as he held his girlfriend down.

"Don't worry." Tsunade reassured. "Everyone's gonna be faraway, so they won't be able to see it. They'll think it's part of her sun tan!"

"Ahhn!"

"Okay! That's better! All that's left is to smear some inside your pussy!" Tsunade announced rather cheerfully despite the atmosphere.

"Hah! HAH!"

Naruto sweatdropped. 'Whoa! Inside there, too…?'

"Next up in the cheering competition is the leotard team from Ame middle school!"

"Uh oh. It's almost time for our turn!" Tsunade said, finally releasing the two collapsed teens onto the ground.

"Please enjoy their performance!"

"Come on, you two! Let's get going!" she barked at them.

* * *

><p>"Be careful not to miss that perfect shot!" The announcer spoke, holding the mike closer to her mouth. "Okay, next up! We have the cheering leading team from the best of the best, Konoha middle school! They'll be wearing mini-skirts and they'll be raising their legs way up high!"<p>

A tinge of fear arose from inside Hinata's chest. 'You've got to be kidding me, right? The distance doesn't make a difference when they've got close up cameras!'

She turned as did the whole team to their male partners standing ready behind them for when they need to leapt up high into the sky.

'Oh no! They can see me down there!' Hinata panicked. 'What should I do?' she shot a pleading gaze to Naruto who was also her partner.

They turned again towards the audience this time round, spreading their legs wide as they bent down.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he looked down at the nervous girl who was ready to faint at just about any time now. 'She's spread wide opened…'he thought, looking at her pussy.

'They're gonna see everything!' Hinata thought, her tears that were dripping down her face going unnoticed as they blend into the beads of sweat that were on her face. She did a flip, their hands supporting their entire bodies, to reveal her dripping wet pussy.

'I shouldn't be enjoying exhibition like this!' They thrusted their lower body parts in front, their upper parts bent back to allow the audience to capture a view of their breasts from underneath the thin cotton.

Her clitoris perked. 'M…My juices are…!'

They turned to show their buttocks this time. 'They're spilling out! They're all spilling out!'

She looked pleadingly at her boyfriend, who then finally noticed her tearing look.

They turned and did a jump, before pushing their cheerleading pom poms underneath and in between their legs, bowing forward.

This was the cue for the boys to take actions.

Naruto slipped his head between her thighs and stood up, lifting Hinata from his shoulders.

His eyes widened as he shot a look at her wet thighs. 'Why's she getting wet?'

The slippery liquid made his hands slip, and he clenched his eyes closed as he waited for her landing, only to open them again as he felt something slipping around his fingers.

He looked up, and paled.

Hinata let more teardrops slip out of her eyes.

His fingers were spreading her pussy opened for the whole world to see.

"Let's work hard for the second part!" Tsunade shouted at the group who were supposed to do the next part and they let out cheers of agreement.

* * *

><p>"Mmn! Ah!"<p>

"Don't moan like that." Naruto sighed, wiping the white paint off her butt, his left hand gripping her left cheek while his right holding onto a piece of tissue.

"But…"Hinata whimpered, before trying to hold in the next moan. "Mnn…don't grip it so hard…"

Naruto looked up at her with a happy smile. "Does this turn you on?"

"It just hurt that's all…"she reasoned, before panicking again as he started wiping her inside. "Ah! I can do that myself…"

"Don't worry, just stay still." Naruto continued wiping.

"Ah! Mmn! Hah!" Hinata panted cutely.

"Did it turn you on that time?"

"Um…I guess so…"

Naruto leaned into the girl who was sitting on the table with her legs spread opened, his tongue slipping into her slightly wet folds, licking and leaping at the honey juices that she gave.

"Tsunade-baa-san sure smeared a lot on you." He commented.

"Don't I taste kinda funny down there?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up, not hearing her question.

"Naruto-kun, look at your face!" Hinata laughed, wiping some of her pre-cum of his face before bursting into giggles.

Naruto felt himself become hard as he grabbed her wrists and said softly. "Hinata."

"Ahhn…"Hinata moaned, but tried to bring whatever sense of logic or thoughts she still has out. "This is supposed to be our lunch break…"

"Who cares." Naruto said uncaringly, grabbing at her breasts.

"Fuah!" Hinata whimpered.

"Aren't you in the mood as well, Hinata? Look at how stiff your nipples are." he gestured at the hardened nipples that were twitching in anticipation.

"That's normal for a cheerleader…"Hinata replied as he pushed on them with his fingernails.

"Is it?"

Naruto thrusted his three fingers into her already spreaded pussy, making her juices come out as well.

"Mmn!" Hinata let slip pass her lips as she looked down at the wet body fluid, musing to herself how it seems to turn white. She smiled. "Naruto-kun, it looks kinda pretty when it's the same colour as my bloomers, isn't it?"

Naruto spreaded it opened as far as it could so that he could look inside the hole. "It looks like it would be fine…"he wondered aloud.

"Hah!" Hinata moaned, turning her face aside. "If you stretch it out so much, it's gonna come out…"

She continued after being interrupted by another groan. "My naughty juices are gonna come out of…MY PUSSY!" she screamed, exploding.

Moans echoed through the room as Naruto positioned himself at Hinata's entrance. With one swift movement, he thrusted all of himself into Hinata, who cried out before they started moving, with Hinata meeting his movements soon after.

"Ahn! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Hinata cried.

Naruto continued thrusting, before with a groan, he came together with the wet tight cavern which tightened over his cock, binding him there.

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Tsunade pointed at the dressed duo as they walked through the changing rooms.<p>

She bent over. "Geez…how could you show up now of all the time!"

She pushed herself up. "Where the hell were you…?" Her voice trilled off as she notice the white liquid that was dripping down Hinata's thighs.

Her face darkened. "Oh, I see…You were having fun while the rest of the class was working their butts off, huh."

Hinata shivered at that look. It never means anything good. She was sure the shiver that went down her spine was a bad omen-

"YOUR PUNISHMENT WOULD BE TO LET EVERYONE SEE YOU NAKED!" Tsunade cried, flipping up her skirt.

* * *

><p>I know. OOCs. I'm bad characterizing. That much I realised. This may be familiar to some of you as I got the idea from a perverted manga and I'm not going to tell you anything other than that it's yuri, or it would be a spoiler for my stories. To those who knows which manga it is: Shh, don't tell anyone about it or I'll murder you in your sleep.<p>

Anyway, please review and give me some other pairings. I'll take the pairing with the most supporters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** **I've decided that I'm much too lazy to continue this story any more. Anyway, any more perverted stories and my new T rated story will turn into a perverted one as well. By the way, the manga's name is 'Ase Moe!', so read that one if you like. Also, this is probably my lamest M rated so please go look at the other M rated that I've written. Hopefully, they might satisfy you much better. I apologise again for this.**


End file.
